


Echos of the Heart

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Cheating on Prior Relationship, M/M, prior relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You actually thought what Myron had with Alex was love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos of the Heart

Alex knew Myron was cheating on her. She could feel it in her bones, and now it was only a matter of finding out who he was fucking. Alex knew he was cheating because he’d stopped seeking her out as often as he used to and the dirty bastard was actually shaving more. She was after all a journalist, and it was only a matter of time before she was able to track down Myron’s meeting place. That’s how she’d ended outside a cheap motel in Saigon laying in wait for that asshole she called her boyfriend.

She’d followed him the last two times he was on leave, but hadn’t gotten the nerve to follow him into the motel. This time when he pulled up in a jeep, he was rumpled from the field and hadn’t even bothered to shave. It wasn’t a positive sign if Myron was so eager to see whatever slut was waiting for him in a rented room that he hadn’t bothered to take the time to get ready. It was probably a nurse. She remembered the stories about Myron’s fondness for nurses.

Once she was sure he had enough time to get undressed and start doing whatever he was doing, she went into the hotel and got his room number from the clerk thanks to a quick bribe. When she was outside the door she listened against it and could definitely hear some muted groans and the creaking springs of the bed. Sure they would not hear her, she picked the flimsy lock and opened the door as quietly as she could.

Alex had prepared a long speech in her head that was to be started by a long string of insults that would make a Marine jealous, but what she saw only made her mouth drop open and stand there in abject shock. Zeke had Myron pinned to the bed and was fucking him wildly.

Even over the moans coming from both of them, Myron heard the small squeak she made and lifted his head enough to see her. "Ah fuck, Zeke, stop!" he hissed as he tried to push Zeke away.

“Just about done…” Zeke groaned. He pressed one of his hands firmly on Myron’s hip to hold him still as he continued to pound into him.

Myron could tell he was just seconds away and decided it would be easier and actually faster to just let him finish. He started moving into Zeke's thrusts to speed it up even more.

Zeke angled his cock so that it hit Myron’s prostate every time. He didn’t get to do this on base when he was playing the obedient Sergeant, because privacy was nonexistent. They had decided early on that neither one could risk it, so they only got the chance to make love when Myron could arrange time off for them together. That meant when he actually got to fuck Myron, he was usually zoned out at least until he came for the first time.

Seeing her supposed boyfriend ignoring her so he could continue to get fucked pissed Alex off enough that she came out of her shocked state and started yelling. She picked up the closest objects in the spare room and started to throw them.

Zeke finally finished with a loud groan, collapsing on top of Myron. He didn’t seem too concerned that Alex was swearing at them at the top of her lungs. “Can’t ya shut her up, boy?” he groaned in Myron’s ear.

"Probably better to let her finish then talk to her," Myron said as he tried to wiggle out from under Zeke.

“Was bound ta happen with her followin’ us around like that,” Zeke said eyeing her and wrapping his arm firmly around Myron’s waist posessively. He made sure to say it loud enough so she’d hear it.

When it didn't look like Alex was going to stop any time soon, Myron finally shouted loud enough to interrupt her. "Alex, I think we've gotten the point already with the profanities. And yes, I know who my parent are no, there was never a goat involved…"

“I thought it was a fucking nurse!” Alex yelled at him. “But you weren’t even fucking, you were just… just getting fucked!”

"And enjoying it to," Zeke said barely loud enough to be heard. "So, you done screamin' and rantin'?"

“How long has this been going on?” She demanded, going so far as to stop her foot on the floor.

"Since before you got here," Myron said, not looking in her direction.

“Then why in the hell did you start up with me?” Alex demanded. “And what about that nurse before me?”

"You're one to talk the way ya were playin’ him and Johnny off each other," Zeke said with a smirk before Myron could answer her. "You even tried flirtin’ with me. Don't know why you're upset. You've got your source that you wanted so bad."

“Shut up!” Alex snapped. “And how did you know about Johnny? What am I saying? What do I care? I’ve been fucking Johnny on the side for weeks now.”

"Why are you so upset then? Now you can fuck him full time!" Myron snapped. "Matter of fact you should go see him now!"

Alex looked Zeke directly in the eye. “He’s just fucking you on the side. He was the one talking marriage to me. He’ll never stay with you!”

"It was just talk," Zeke snorted. "And now that ya admitted you and Johnny are fuckin’ it won't ever be more then talk."

“I could ruin you!” Alex hissed. “I think you’re living in some delusional world if you think you can do around fucking your superior officer and get away with it! I’m a photojournalist and this is a fucking war zone! I expose the truth!”  
"You're gonna to try your word against ours?" Zeke snorted disdainfully. "And let the people ya work for know that you're sleepin’ with two of the people you're reporting on and have featured in your stories?"

“People know there’s something different… wrong about you two!” Alex snapped. “I should’ve known. You’re too fucking close.”

"Anyone who does know, doesn't care," Myron said. “Just forget about it and go see Johnny. He'll be glad to have you to himself. He was getting really annoyed at how much time you were spending with me."

“McKay will help me get back at you,” Alex hissed and backed away from the door. “You just wait and see!”

"He knows. Why do you think he didn't have a problem telling me about you two. Just drop it," Myron said.

“Asshole!” Alex turned and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. This was far from over. She would see Sergeant Zeke Anderson and Lieutenant Myron Goldman in Leavenworth, even if she had to die trying.

"Don't think she's gonna drop this," Zeke observed while the door was still vibrating from being slammed.

“I’m not going to give you up,” Myron insisted, settling closer to his lover. “I was yours long before I fucked her. Don’t know why I even bothered…”

"Cuz, your father keeps tellin’ ya that you need to get married and have little officers," Zeke snorted.

“You got married,” Myron snapped. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you looking at that doctor.”

"Figured you wanted me to look unavailable, too," Zeke said with a shrug. "Knew it wouldn't go anywhere with her. She was too worried about rules and too fed up with grunts in general for it ever be anything."

“I could get married some day,” Myron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and then he looked at Zeke through the corner of his eye. “Unless I had a good reason not to.”

"I could get married again, too. Don't mean I want to though, and I don't think ya want to either."

“You have terrible taste in women,” Myron gave Zeke a dirty look. “And apparently so do I.”

"Your taste in men isn't bad at all though," Zeke said with a smirk.

“You never talk about what will happen with us after the war,” Myron said almost hesitantly.

"It's bad luck to make plans like that. We finish up here and then when we're back we can decide what we want to do," Zeke said. "That's when we'll make our plans."

“Bad luck?” Myron sorted and rolled over so that he was lying on top of Zeke. “That’s the same thing you said when I tried to seduce you the first time.”

"I can leave whenever ya get out of here," Zeke said. "Once we're back in the states somewhere we can discuss it."

“Maybe I want to discuss it now,” Myron said and started to nuzzle Zeke’s neck. Sure Alex had broken the mood, but he didn’t get Zeke alone and off the base and he wasn’t to waste that precious time for his now ex-girlfriend. Besides, Zeke was stubborn as hell, but it was much easier to get his way with the man when he was… distracted.

Zeke knew what he was doing but let him try to distract him. He never realized that he got just as distracted and almost always forgot what he was trying to do.

“Just think about it Zeke,” Myron whispered as he continued to kiss Zeke’s neck and started to moved over his body, making sure to rub his thigh against Zeke’s cock. “We could be together all the time… no one else.”

"Umm hmm," he mumbled as he let Myron play with him. "Definitely somethin’ ta talk about when we get out of here. Until then, we can enjoy what we have and worry about gettin’ out alive."

“We’ll get out alive,” Myron said forcefully. To even think anything else would only jinx the fate’s that had given him Zeke in the first place.

 

“I made the mistake about talking about the future with her…” Myron admitted to Zeke. “She wasn’t lying when she said I mentioned marriage.”

"Didn't think ya wanted the ol’ ball n’ chain with kids," Zeke asked quietly. "It that important for you to have kids? I know you didn't really love her seeing as ya didn't get out of bed with me when she showed up."

“It was just talk…” Myron said, talking a deep drag on his cigarette. “Thought about how proud my old man would be. It was just a thought, but then I thought about how much it would piss him off if I was you and that was even better.”

"So ya want to stick with me 'cuz it will piss your old man off?" Zeke asked, he made sure he kept his voice level. He didn't think that was the reason, but he was never totally sure with Myron. It didn't help that he refused to talk about the future, but he'd seen too many people get fixed on a goals after Nam and get themselves killed.

“No… no, that’s not what I meant. I just meant…” Myron’s hand where shaking and he took another drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves. Alex had been dead less than sixteen hours now and it was the first time he’d gotten to talk to Zeke alone. He was having a hell of a time expressing himself. “I just want to be my own man. You do that for me.”

"Ahh, baby, you say the sweetest things," Zeke said with a chuckle. Now that he'd been reassured that Myron wasn't having second thoughts about the two of them he switched to trying to lighten his mood. He knew Myron still felt guilty about Alex, and maybe he had reason to be after leading her on. Regardless, Zeke wasn't going to let it fester and get Myron hurt so he had to shake him out of it.

“Don’t call me baby, even if it’s a joke,” Myron growled at Zeke, turning his frustrations on his lover. “You know I don’t like it and you keep doing it. And quite being such a jackass.”

"Yes, dear," Zeke said. His answer sounded contrite, but the smirk on his face and the use of 'dear' gave him away. Maybe he could get Myron focused on him and get a little rough foreplay out of it.

Myron flicked his cigarette onto the floor and stomped it with his boot, getting out of his chair in a flash. He was in Zeke’s face in a moment, pushing his larger lover against a wall. “You think I’m you’re fucking wife or something?”

"Nope, you're not my wife, but ya are definitely mine. Wouldn't want to get a woman upset, but I like it when ya get this way," Zeke said with a low rumble in his voice as he let Myron manhandle him against the wall.

“Like it rough?” Myron growled and tightened his hand in Zeke’s uniform. “And you’re fucking mine, too! You’re never going to leave me!”

"Didn't plan too," Zeke said. He was still calm and smiling. "Only question is what we'll be doing while we're together in the future and that's not somethin’ we're getting’ into right now… baby."

“Asshole!” Myron snarled, but there was definitely more than a tinge of affection in the slur. “I hate it when you patronize me. Why don’t you ever get pissed off at me? What would it take?”

"Ya don't need to know the answer to that question. I know you, and if you knew how to piss me off you'd be doing it all the time," Zeke said as he reversed their positions and pressed him up against the wall. "Plus, it's fun at watch you tryin’ to figure it out."

“Are you calling me stupid now?” Myron hissed, even as he was starting to breath heavily. Early on Zeke had figured out after they’d started sleeping together that the best way to get Myron to release any sort aggression was usually through a good fight and rough make up sex.

"Naw, just sayin’ I gotta stay one step ahead of you," Zeke answered with a smug grin. "Not that it's very hard, but I have to worry about it at least a little. Now, ain't we talked enough?" He started running his hands over Myron's body, trying to distract him from thinking about Alex. Having him pissed off in general and horny was a lot better then moping.

“R-Right… Enough talking…” Myron stammered out, becoming seriously mesmerized by Zeke’s hands. Ever since he was a child, he had been over emotional with little way to control it. He had taken up smoking, but that had nothing but get him addicted. Now he was addicted to Zeke. Zeke made him forget anything when he started to touch him.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Zeke muttered, almost too quiet to hear.. He really didn't want to get Myron started again when it seemed like he'd stopped obsessing about Alex, but he just had to get the last word somehow, even when Myron was driving him crazy with that stuttering voice.

Myron didn’t answer, only managing to come back with a whimpering. He didn’t want to think about Alex anymore. He didn’t want to deal with the guilt. He only wanted to think about the Zeke was touching him in this moment and he knew he would never let another person touch him like this other than this man. He’d resisted the love he’d felt for Zeke, running to both Nicole and Alex.

"That's it," Zeke said softly. His voice had become quiet and gentle. "Just let it go and let me take care of you. Don't gotta worry while I'm around."

“Always have to worry…” Myron groaned, shaking his head. “It’s my job.”

"Not here. Not now. Let me take care of you, Myron."

“M-Maybe… but, just for a while,” Myron said softly. He couldn’t let Zeke think he was giving in too quickly.

Zeke silenced him with a kiss and that he was determined to keep going until he felt Myron let go. He was starting to get light-headed when he finally felt Myron relax back into the bed. "There ya go," he whispered, starting to lick his way down Myron's neck..

“I’m still in control,” Myron said more to himself than to Zeke. Zeke was busy unbuttoning Myron’s shirt and would soon be attacking his belt.

"You don't learn to give up control sometimes and it's going to get you killed. It's not good for relationships either," Zeke said, finally getting annoyed. "You don't trust me enough to take care of you when it's just the two of us in a hotel room? Just go ahead and tell me that."

“But you still love me, right?” Myron asked uncertainly, the pain showing in his eyes. “You won’t leave me? Because I love you… I don’t say it enough to you… if something happened to you…”

"Not gonna leave ya unless you push me away. Now relax and let me take care of things. No more arguin’," Zeke said.

Myron didn’t argue this time, just leaned against the wall and let Zeke care of him. It was something he wouldn’t let anyone else do. He wouldn’t let anyone but Zeke through his carefully built up walls… not his father, Alex or Nikki.

“I trust you…” Myron whispered softly and closed his eyes.


End file.
